Sensual Chocolate
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Mello is stressed, and Matt offers to relieve some of that stress with a nice relaxing massage. But, he spices things up by bringing chocolate into the mix....a chocolate massage? Now, not even our poor Mello can resist an offer like that! Read and enjoy!


_Here's the 411: most people are stressed nowadays, and it isn't suprising that our dear Mello would be any different. What cures stress better than a sensual massage? Matt understands that his poor Mello is stressed, and he offers to relieve some of that tension with a massage. And, since we all know how Mello loves his chocolate, what's better than a relaxing massage with chocolate syrup? _

_I'll let your minds ponder over that idea for a minute._

_Times up. Since I've hopefully enthralled you guys with this idea, why don't you scroll down and start reading? Enjoy!_

_Oh, and AoiffeNymph? I really hope that you enjoy this story, since I wrote it with you in mind...I love you Isa, you're the sexiest, most intelligent, and utterly fascinating girlfriend anyone could have. _

_**--**_

Mello sank into the soft leather of his and Matt's couch, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as he laid flat on his back, blond hair spilling out like a halo onto the black leather. His blue eyes were closed, and his gloved hands were clasped over his chest, as if he were a sleeping prince awaiting true love's kiss. To the redhead leaning in the doorway though, Mello appeared to be an angel. An angel decked out in black leather pants, boots, and skin tight vest, with hair spun of the richest gold, and a face marred by a pink, textured scar that ran down the side of his neck, but an angel nonetheless.

"Mello?"

The man remained sprawled out over the couch, his body motionless on the soft leather, but he did open a single blue eye, the orb unusually bright and shining like a pale sapphire.

"What do you want Matt," he glanced the redhead over, and then closed his eye, his features slipping back into the princely mask of sleep. Matt stared at him, a curious expression on his face, and he quietly walked over to the couch. He peered down at the serene face of his partner, Mello's pale skin practically glowing in the dim light of their apartment, and he gently brushed his hand across the scarred half of Mello's face, the rough skin rasping against his fingers. "What're you doing..." Mello muttered, his eyes opening just enough to reveal the pale iciness of his irises.

"Nothing. It's just...I've never seen you look so tired," Matt murmured, trailing a finger down the scarred contours of the blond's face. "Mello, I know that you wanna catch Kira before Near, but,"

"But nothing! I _have _to catch Kira before Near, and I'll do fucking anything to make sure that it happens!"

"Mello, you need a break. At least take a day off and relax," the redhead pushed Mello's legs aside and sat down beside him on the couch, green eyes shining with worry underneath the golden-orange tinted goggles he wore. Mello scowled at him, strands of blond hair falling in his face as he sat up and roughly pushed Matt's hand away.

"No. I'll do anything it takes to catch Kira, and being a little tired is a price I'm fucking willing to pay!"

Matt let out a low sigh, and he stared quietly at the blond, his lips pressed into a tight frown. Mello glared back, but his expression softened as he saw the worried look on the redhead's face.

"Matt..." he reached a hand up and brushed a lock of hair out of Matt's face. "I have to catch Kira. You know that better than anyone! But..." Mello smiled, a small but soulful smile that made the redhead's lips twitch into a faint grin. "I guess I could take a little time off. Only if it'll get you off my back though," he snapped, wagging a finger in Matt's face. The redhead grinned, green eyes twinkling and glowing like the purest emeralds.

"No problem. So, what do you wanna do to relax?"

Mello scowled, and he leaned back against the armrest of the couch. "What the hell Matt?! Doesn't relaxing mean not doing anything? How about I just lay here and do nothing...that seems pretty relaxing to me."

"Yeah, but that's boring! I had something a little...different in mind," Matt's eyes slightly narrowed, a devilish smirk on his face, and Mello felt a twinge of curiosity go shooting through him.

"And what would that be?"

Matt leaned forward, his face moving closer and closer to Mello's, and he brought a hand up and laid it against the blond's leather clad chest. His fingers curled around the rosary dangling around Mello's neck, skin slipping over the cool metal of the cross, and he tugged Mello forward by the long beads.

"How do you feel about massages?"

"Huh?" Mello blinked, his mouth twisting into an O of suprise. Matt chuckled, and he grabbed the front of Mello's leather vest, pulling the blond up against his chest. He draped an arm around the boy's waist and ran a hand down his back, fingers digging into the supple strip of flesh between Mello's vest and pants. Matt massaged the skin with small and circular movements of his fingertips, his nails lightly scraping the pale flesh, and Matt grinned at the breathy sigh Mello let out, the blond's head slowly falling back and revealing the pale expanses of his neck. "Matt...you're evil," he groaned, his blue eyes scowling at the redheaded gamer. Matt let out a throaty laugh, and he dug his fingers into the base of Mello's spine.

"I learned from the best. So, do you want a massage or not?"

Mello's back arched from Matt's minstrations, but he shot his hand out and snatched a handful of Matt's silky red hair, his smirk widening wickedly as the boy cried out in pain. Matt's arm fell away from his waist and dangled loosely over the couch's edge, and Mello grabbed the chance-literally-and grabbed him by the front of his striped shirt, dragging Matt forward over the slick leather and draping a leg over his hip. Even through the leather and shirt, Matt could feel Mello's nails digging into his skin as the blond slipped his free hand under the hem of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think," his voice came out as smooth as the chocolate he was so fond of, and Matt shivered at the wickedly seductive undertone that shadowed the words. "I need to relax, as you yourself said, and a massage seems like the _perfect_," Mello drawled the word perfect, a throaty growl hanging on the syllables, "way to relax."

"Well then, get your fucking hand out of my shirt and lay down," Matt smirked at him. Mello sneered, and he tugged the boy off the couch as he stood up and walked out of the room, his hand still fisted in the thin material of Matt's black and white shirt.

"Not in here, dumbass."

He dragged Matt down a tiny hallway and proceeded to kick open the door leading to their bedroom, the redhead letting out a yelp as he was pushed forward and stumbled against the bed. Mello shut the door behind them, throwing the deadbolt that he himself had had installed, and then he turned back and made his way over to the bed. Matt watched, a cheeky and devilish grin on his face, as the blond climbed up onto the bed and laid down on his stomach, but not before unbuttoning his vest and throwing it to the floor.

"Well?" Mello glanced at the smirking redhead. "What the hell're you waiting for," he sweeped his blond hair over his shoulder. Mello sat up on his elbows and smiled at Matt, his arms crossing on the bedspread, the muscles of his back rippling under the smooth alabaster skin. Matt rolled his eyes, but he scooted over and sat beside the blond, his hands extended over Mello's back. His fingertips gently brushed the base of the blond's spine, and immediately Mello let out a pleasurable hiss. Matt laid his hands on Mello's shoulders, and Mello felt his muscles relax under Matt's gentle touch, the boy's fingers working small and soothing circles alongst his back. He let out a sigh and collapsed fully onto the bed, his body totally slack from Matt's sensitive touch. "Mmmm...Matt...that feels so da--damn good," he moaned.

"Please, we've barely touched the tip of the iceberg." Mello felt Matt's palms dig into the sensitive area of his spine, the boy's fingers rubbing light and massaging circles into the skin, and he had to choke back the breathy sigh that threatened to escape.

"God Matt, you--you're hands feel so goo--oh God," his words were ruined by a long moan. Matt rubbed his hands up and down Mello's back, the heat of the room giving the blond's skin a faint sheen of sweat, and it made his hands slightly stick to Mello's skin. Mello closed his eyes and smiled...it felt so damn good! Almost as good as sex, but not quiet.

Suddenly, Matt pulled away, and Mello turned his head and scowled at the redhead, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Hey! Who the hell said you could stop?!"

Matt just flashed him a cheeky smile, eyes glinting mischeviously under his goggles. He quickly scampered off the bed and ran to the door, unlocked it, and darted out into the hallway before Mello could even blink. A furious expression working its way onto his face, Mello started to climb off the bed, but he stopped when the redhead reappeared in the doorway, his hands behind his back.

"I had to get something."

Mello glared suspiciously, but he laid back down on the bed, the silken sheets sticking to his sweaty skin.

"Matt, what the fuck're you up to?"

"Just wait and see," he felt the bed dip, signifying that Matt had climbed back onto the bed, and Mello glanced up as Matt's shadow cascaded over him. Goggles now resting atop his head, Mello could see the impish gleam in Matt's emerald eyes, and he felt his demeanor harden when he saw that the redhead's hands were still behind his back.

"What're you hiding behind your back," Mello frowned, and he tried to catch a peek of whatever it was that Matt was hiding. Matt shook his head, and he shifted so that the the object in question remaining a mystery to the blond, completely hidden and out of Mello's sight.

"Lay down and you'll find out."

"Tell me what the fuck you have behind your back first!"

Matt shook his head no, and a spark of fury instantly ignited in Mello's blue eyes. He pushed up and made a grab for Matt's arms, but the redhead swiftly slammed an elbow into his back and pinned him to the bed, totally ignoring the angry snarl that escaped Mello's lips.

"Mello, you're so fucking impatient. Can't you just lay there and enjoy the moment," Matt replaced his elbow with a hand, and he felt Mello's chest rumbling as the blond let out a low snarl.

"Matt, go fuck yourself."

"Now now Mello, that's not very nice. Boys who don't play nice don't get a reward..." Matt snickered at the sheer outrage that flashed across the planes of Mello's icy eyes, and he slowly pulled his hand around from behind his back. "But, I suppose I can overlook your attitude just this once."

"What the fuck are you--holy shit!" Something cold, wet, and utterly delicious smelling drizzled onto his back. Mello shivered as the cold...thing started a creeping trail down his spine, and he barely noticed the breathy moan that escaped his lips as his hands fisted in the silky sheets. "Matt...what the hell're you,"

"I said I had something a little different in mind. Well, what's better than a sensual chocolate massage?"

A long pause hung over the two, but Mello slowly tilted his head and glanced at the redhead kneeling beside him, a playful smirk on his face.

"Did you say chocolate?"

"Hell yes I did," Matt held up his hand, which was gripping a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, and he could see the devilish smile working its way onto Mello's full lips. "Now shut up and enjoy yourself."

Mello watched Matt out of the corner of his eye, the blue iris sparkling with mischief. The redhead leaned down, hastily pushing his bangs behind his ear, and Mello growled as warm lips gently brushed the chocolate coated flesh of his shoulder. Matt grinned, and he lightly brushed his tongue over the chocolate, the sweet liquid smearing across Mello's skin. His hands continuously massaging Mello's trembling shoulders, Matt took a bit of skin into his mouth and sucked, the chocolate dissolving onto his lips and tongue.

"Oh God..." Mello groaned, his body shaking from the blind pleasure flowing through his veins. Matt's tongue drew warm and wett patterns through the chocolate, smearing the sweet syrup up and down his back. Teeth nipped and sucked on his flesh as Matt kissed a wet, chocolate covered trail down his back, strands of his red hair tickling Mello's sensitized skin. Mello's voice dissolving into a low moan, he threw a hand back and caught a handful of Matt's silky hair, his back arching from the redhead's kisses. A blend of pleasure and burning pain coursed up his back as Matt's teeth snapped through flesh, and he felt a fresh trail of wet warmth sliver down his tender flesh, the smell of blood and chocolate invading his nostrils and creating goosebumps on his pale arms. "Aghh...Matt, geez...oh holy fuck," Mello felt Matt's lips close over the wound and start to suck, his tongue delicately brushing the bleeding flesh and making it slightly burn. An oddly rich combination of blood and chocolate flowed into Matt's mouth, the taste unique and all Mello. He sucked harder, his hands digging into the supple flesh of Mello's shoulder and roughly caressing the flesh. "Matt!" Mello's hand fell away from Matt's hair and instead reached out and grabbed the headboard, his finger curling around the wood and gripping it to the point where it was close to snapping.

"Mmmm..." Matt pulled away, a faint smear of blood and chocolate painting his lips, and Mello glanced back and smirked at the boy. The chocolate was all but gone, only a few traces of the sweet liquid smeared across his back, and Matt delicately ran a finger through one of the remaining traces and held it out. Mello stared at the digit for a second, but then he grinned and took the chocolate coated finger into his mouth. Matt's breath hitched as Mello swivled his tongue over his knuckle, the chocolate quickly dripping into the blond's mouth. His blue eyes sheered by a seductive shadow, Mello grabbed Matt by the wrist and jerked his hand away, pushing the redhead back across the sheets. Mello rolled onto his back, the sheets sticking to his skin, and Matt's hands fell away from his shoulders. He grabbed Matt's forearms and tugged him down, an arm wrapping around the boy's back and keeping him pinned. "Mello, what the fuck're you doing," Matt yelped, and Mello flashed him a dark smile.

"You said you wanted me to relax, didn't you?"

Mello quickly tore off his gloves and raked his nails down Matt's back, his other hand subtly grabbing the discarded bottle of chocolate. Matt yelped as he was rolled over and pinned to the bed, Mello straddling his hips and hands fisting in his shirt, whipping the fabric roughly up over head and throwing it to the floor. He shivered as Mello's hands ran down the length of his chest, the rough pads of his fingers gently brushing his peaked nipples.

"Well, I also have a really good way to relax...eating chocolate." He held up the bottle of chocolate syrup, the popup cap lightly swinging from his fingertips. Matt watched wide eyed as the blond popped open the bottle and held it upside down over his chest, his smile growing as a thin stream of chocolate spilled out and poured onto his chest. Mello kept squeezing until a huge pool of the sweet liquid was on Matt's pale chest, and he quickly tossed the bottle aside. He stared down at the redhead, and he grabbed the goggles on top of Matt's head and ripped them off, tossing them down to the floor beside his shirt. "I've gotta say Matt, this is the best I've ever seen you look," he murmured, and he casually drew a finger through the chocolate, painting a smear of dark liquid down Matt's chest all the way to his navel. His other hand fisted in Matt's hair, fingers entwining in the silky strands, and Matt let out a low cry as Mello touched a chocolate smeared finger to his nipple, nails tweaking the peaked bud.

"Mello...I--holy shit," Matt cried out as Mello's warm mouth closed onto the nipple, sucking and teasing the bud and licking the sweet chocolate off the smooth skin. "Ughh--Mello, you--fuck!"

"Matt," Mello pulled back and stared at the panting boy. Matt's face was flushed red, and the chocolate on his stomach was slowly working its way down to the waistband of his pants. Mello kneeled down and lightly ran his tongue through the sweet liquid, smirking at the shiver that ran down Matt's body. Following his example, Mello took a patch of chocolate coated skin into his mouth and sucked, his teeth nipping and biting into the sweet flavored flesh. Matt felt a gutteral growl tear from his lips as he wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, his nails cutting into the sticky skin. "Great idea," Mello drifted back, a cocky smile on his face.

"Tha--thanks..." Mello kissed his way down Matt's chest, and Matt shivered as the blond's tongue snaked a path through the now warm chocolate. "Fuck Mello, I--oh fuck..."

"Matt..." he licked the remainder of the chocolate from Matt's chest, and then he sat up, his fingers grabbing the loops of the boy's jeans. Lifting off him slightly, Mello slowly tugged the pants down Matt's slender legs, the boy smirking up at him as his pants were thrown to the floor.

"Hey, that's not fair. You still have your pants on!"

Matt reached down and grabbed the laces at Mello's crotch, and the blond flashed him a wicked grin. Pushing Matt's hand away, Mello climbed off the bed and undid the laces, the leather sliding over his pale and slightly muscled legs and pooling on the floor. Left in his black boxers, Mello slid back onto the bed and leaned over Matt, pulling the redhead up by his hair and kissing him firmly on the lips. His tongue lightly caressed the crease of Matt's lips, but the redhead refused him entrance. Growling, Mello tugged harder on Matt's hair, and the boy cried out in pain, giving Mello all the chance he needed. He jammed his tongue into Matt's warm and chocolate traced mouth, his hand that wasn't curled in the boy's hair running down Matt's warm thigh and clutching the crotch of his boxers. Matt whined against Mello's mouth, a dark gleam entering his green eyes, and he snarled angrily and grabbed Mello's own throbbing member through his thin boxers.

"You don't play fair," he snapped, angrily tugging his lips away from Mello's. The blond scowled, but he removed his hand, instead digging his claw like nails into the soft flesh of Matt's thigh, chuckling as the boy hissed in pain.

"That's what makes it fun."

Matt winced as Mello gave his hair another harsh tug, but his face immediately resumed a dark glare as he placed his hands against Mello's muscled chest.

"Yeah. You're right."

Mello cried out as Matt slammed up and bit into the skin of his neck. Taken back by the boy's advances, Matt took control and pushed the blond back, crawling on top of him and successfully holding the boy hostage underneath him.

"You can't...can't relax if you're the one on top," he panted, his hand fumbling with Mello's boxers and akwardly tugging them down. Mello let out a growl as Matt's hand brushed his throbbing member, and he quickly grabbed the boy by the neck, his fingers squeezing the pale flesh.

"There's no way you're gonna be on top."

Matt grinned, and he gave Mello's dick an experimental tug. The effect was immediate. Mello's hand fell away from his throat, and he let out a tight moan as Matt gave him another small tug.

"That's where you're wrong Mello. For once in your damn life, you're gonna take it like a good little fucking uke," Matt growled, placing a brutal kiss on Mello's swollen and bruised lips. The blond's eyes were flashing dangerously, his pale skin unusually flushed, but he couldn't help the low pants that were escaping his lips as Matt ran his hand up and down his member. Reaching out and fumbling around, Matt leaned down and replaced his hand with his mouth, tongue sneaking out and gently licking Mello's dripping head. When his hand finally closed around what it'd been searching for, Matt smiled around Mello's dick, but he continued his minstrations, licking the swollen flesh and sucking at the warm juices leaking from the head.

"Go--Matt, you--oh fuck--" Mello rambled, his hands latching onto the headboard behind him and curling around the thin wood. He unconsciously thrusted his hips upward, jamming his dick farther into Matt's mouth, and the redhead chuckled, lips vibrating around the soft flesh and making him moan. Just before he could come, Matt pulled away and sat up, juices dripping down his chin and hair sexily disheveled. He held up his hand, and Mello faintly grinned as he saw the mostly empty bottle of Hershey's chocolate. Matt grinned and flipped open the cap, letting a stream of the now warm liquid drizzle onto hs fingers. His other hand akwardly tugging off his boxers, Matt smirked down at the blond boy trapped beneath him, his message clear even before he spoke the words.

"Roll over."

Lifting up just enough to enable him slight movement, Matt narrowed his eyes at him, lips tightening into a faint and maniacal looking grin. Mello paused before doing as the redhead asked, his own eyes pratically glowing with a blend of rage and lust. He shuddered as he felt one of Matt's fingers at his entrance, with it a strange blend of pleasure and pain. Matt pressed into him, the chocolate coating on his fingers slickening the entrance well enough so that he easily slid in. Mello felt a slight tremor go through him as Matt added another finger, stretching him and only adding to the level of discomfort. Finally, as he added a final finger, Mello cried out as the odd pain that shot up his back and across his hips. He tried to pull away from the intrusion, but Matt grabbed his hip and held him still. Matt pushed the fingers farther into him, scissoring and shooting more and more pain through him, but, oddly enough, Mello was starting to like it. He wasn't masochistic, but this blend of pain and pleasure was entrancing, seductive. It felt good.

"God Matt, do--don't stop," he groaned.

Matt nodded, and he pressed farther into the blond sprawled out underneath him, pulling Mello's hip so that he was kneeling on the bed, giving Matt more depths to discover. Mello shuddered and cried out as Matt's fingers lightly brushed his prostate, the smell of chocolate and sex wafting into his nostrils and raising goosebumps alongst his back.

"Mello...I can't...can't hold on much longer," Matt groaned, and Mello slowly turned his head and smiled, blue eyes narrowed and shrouded with lust.

"Then get the fuck on with it, you ignorant pansy ass!"

Matt frowned, quickly pulling his fingers back and making Mello whine at the loss of contact. But, he stopped when he felt something bigger touching his entrance, and he hastily pushed his hips back against it.

"Mello...fuck, I--hold on to something."

Matt thrusted in, and a long howl of pain instantly tore from Mello's lips. The blond screamed at the shocking pain that coursed up his spine. It was blinding, searing, and it ran throughout his whole body, radiating in every pore and bringing tears to his eyes.

"Mello, I'm sorry, I--oh fuck," Matt leaned down and placed a warm kiss on his neck, his hands gently trailing up and down Mello's back.

"Matt...fuck, I--" the pain was starting to disappear, but it was replaced with a strange and dark sensation. Mello wanted more. "Fuck Matt, move!"

Matt slowly pulled out, his dick throbbing and gently brushing Mello's warm entrance, and the blond snarled in reply.

"Dammit Matt, fuck me!"

He moved so suddenly, the pleasure slammed into Mello before he could even prepare. Matt slammed back into him, his member throbbing and shooting pleasureable sensations throughout Mello's body, and he hit Mello's prostate with blinding force. He thrusted in and out of the aching body beneath him, all the while coaxing harsh groans from the blond, and Mello snarled when Matt's hand wrapped around his own throbbing member. His hands sticky from the combination of chocolate and sweat, Matt moved his hand in time with his thrusts, animalistic growls rumbling in his throat.

"Matt, fuck--you feel so--God dammit!"

"Mello...you feel so damn good!"

He could feel the tightening in his loins, and a second later Matt came inside the blond. Mello screamed as scalding juices spurted inside him, and he let out another cry as he came in Matt's hand, streams of white dripping down the redhead's hand and onto the sheets. His legs too weak to hold him up, Mello fell onto the bed, his hair plastered to his face and neck. Matt held on for a second longer, but he finally let out a groan and collapsed onto the trembling blond, his hands fisting in the sweaty-and still silky-blond strands.

"Matt...who the fuck knew you--knew you could be so good," Mello sighed. Matt grunted, and he placed another wet kiss on the blond's neck, his teeth scraping the chocolate hinted skin.

"Thanks, I'm glad I meet your standard of approval."

"Well, you're not as good as me, but I have to admit, your idea of a 'sensual chocolate massage' was pretty clever. I'm definantly relaxed..." Mello reached a hand back and lightly ran a finger on Matt's hip, drawing faint circles on the sweaty skin.

"Mello?"

"Hmm..."

"You're such a fucking ass."

Mello chuckled, and he peered around at the disheveled boy. Matt was scowling at him, but hints of lust and raw anger gleamed in his eyes, and Mello could see the traces of chocolate left on his chest.

"Yeah, but that's what makes _me_ me." Sighing, Mello relaxed on the bed, and Matt shifted so that their backs were firmly pressed together, his hands uncurling from Mello's hair and instead brushing up and down the blond's arms.

"Hey Mello?"

"What?"

"Am I ever gonna get to be on top again?"

Mello chuckled, and he glanced back at the redhead, a faint smile on his lips.

"Maybe...if you can come up with an idea to top the chocolate massage."

Matt blinked, and a slow grin worked its way onto his face.

"So...how about a relaxing bath with strawberries and whipped cream?"

"...get the fuck off me and run that bath water."

_Holy fuck, that's probably some of the best work I've ever written! I hope you guys liked it as much as I do, and please leave me some reviews, don't just favorite the story (though that's always nice). I wanna know your guys' opinions! Oh, and sorry for any grammatical errors. _

_AoiffeNymph. Was that good enough for you?_


End file.
